


【農橘】狐仙大人今天沒去主持早會(R18)

by akayum



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akayum/pseuds/akayum
Summary: *農橘*OOC預警 *圈地自萌 *勿上升真人*私設 *雙性





	【農橘】狐仙大人今天沒去主持早會(R18)

「媽媽！你看！是太陽雨！」小小的陳立農趴在窗邊，指著窗外大叫。

 

陳媽媽驚慌地跑過來，一把將小小的身子抱起，「農農不要看外面！如果被狐仙大人發現了，會被抓去當新娘的！」

 

小陳立農被媽媽扛在肩上，笑著向外揮了揮手，眼睛都笑沒了。

 

被媽媽抱回屋內，陳媽媽緊張地教導單純得過了頭的兒子︰「農農，以後如果看到有太陽雨，記得一定要躲起來，要是被狐仙大人發現了，會被抓走的。」

 

小陳立農一臉疑惑，歪著頭問︰「為什麼？」

 

「太陽雨是狐仙大人嫁女兒的訊號，所有人都要迴避，如果被狐仙大人發現了喜歡的人，就會被帶走的……被帶走了，農農就會看不到媽媽了。」

 

小陳立農似懂非懂，但看到媽媽擔心的臉，體貼地抱住媽媽的大腿蹭著，「媽媽……」

 

* * *

 

媽媽，你怎麼當時沒告訴我狐仙大原來這麼可愛？

 

陳立農看了眼窩在自己懷裡縮成一團的狐仙大人，大大的銀色狐耳毛茸茸的，像是感應到別人的目光一樣，輕輕地抖了抖，清醒時又圓又大又好看的眼睛此時緊閉著，陳立農心想，張開眼睛時老是在勾引人，啍！狐仙大人的唇有點薄，人常說薄唇的人薄情，不知道狐狸是不是也是這樣，不過沒關係，農農會看好狐仙大人的。狐仙大人長得真的很好看，這種好看，並不是說女氣的那種好看，而是找不到任何挑剔點的那種好看，是無論男女都會被迷住的那種好看。

 

心情非常好的陳立農摸了摸狐仙大人的耳朵，耳朵小小的，軟軟的，還毛茸茸的，呼吸一下一下打到耳朵上，小巧可愛的耳朵輕輕地跟著呼吸的節奏一下一下的抖動著，沒多久，耳朵的主人張開了眼睛。

 

許是沒睡飽，被人吵醒了的狐仙大人半睜開眼睛，帶著濃濃的不悅，半瞇著眼瞪視著陳立農。

 

「幹嘛呀！一大早的……不睡覺摸我耳朵……」

 

眼前的狐仙大人實在是太可愛了，陳立農沒忍住，一翻身把沒睡醒的狐仙大人壓在身下，「嗚……阿俊真的太可愛了啦！怎麼可以這麼可愛呢！簡直就是犯法！」說完，把臉埋進狐仙大人的頸窩，用力的吸取著狐仙大人的氣味，順便再蹭了兩下。

 

狐仙大人被他的舉動弄得莫名其妙，但又覺得如果對方是陳立農的話做什麼都沒關係，便輕笑著從被窩裡抽出手，一下又一下地撫著陳立農的後腦勺，慢慢地又打起了哈欠，準備再次進入夢鄉。

 

沒想到這時卻感覺到了大腿被什麼硬硬的東西抵住。入世不深的小狐仙左手撫著陳立農的腦袋，右手在被窩裡摸了過去，剛一觸碰到那物，昨晚被壓在床上蹂躪了一夜導致現在還在賴床的回憶浮在眼前，正想縮手，便對上了陳立農笑瞇瞇的臉，帶著危險的氣息慢慢地靠近。

 

耳朵警覺地豎了起來，「不要、陳立農不要！」雙手也擺成了保護自己的狀態，抵在陳立農的胸上，「昨天都做過了，我今天一定要去主持早會的……」

 

「阿俊放心吧，剛剛坤坤來過了，他今天會代你主持的。」說著舔了舔獸耳，看到敏感的獸耳不停地抖動，臉龐也逐漸泛紅，陳立農滿意地又親了親狐大人的嘴角。

 

這時狐仙大人其實已經軟化，可是礙於面子又不好意思直接迎合，抗拒的手也沒了力氣。可是想著想著，又覺得不對勁……坤坤來過？也就是說他因為縱慾過度又不去主持早會這件事蔡徐坤知道了？！這讓銀狐首領的他情何以堪？「我再讓你做我『林彥俊』三個字就倒過來寫！」

 

陳立農沒有理會他的話，親吻著狐仙大人，「阿俊準備好今天開始叫『俊彥林』了嗎？」狐仙大人的櫻粉小唇清甜誘人，陳立農帶著幾分安撫意味的親吻逐漸開始加深，靈巧的舌劃過皓齒，輕易地侵入更深的地方，細細舔過敏感的上顎，然後纏住那狡猾的軟舌。慢慢地林彥俊也動情了，跟上了陳立農的節奏，配合地吸吮、舔舐和絞纏。

 

「唔…唔…」林彥俊被陳立農霸道的親吻弄得越發情動，唾液的吞咽遠遠比不上分泌的速度，唇舌交纏間水聲漸長，陳立農微微拉開些距離，狐仙大人不滿地發出輕哼聲又追了過來，還挺起自己的胸部在陳立農身上摩擦著。

 

「哼嗯……」林彥俊柔軟地身體不住地扭動著，「農農……快一點……」狐仙大人淫蕩地撒著嬌，陳立農自然樂於滿足，配合地低下頭，吃起林彥俊胸膛的乳粒。「啊……好舒服……農農……」林彥俊的身體根本克制不了絲毫欲望，誠實地表達著自己的感受。

 

「寶貝，別急……接下來會讓你更舒服的……」陳立農放開那讓他愛不釋手的乳頭，親吻著狐仙大人的身體逐漸往下，「小東西還挺精神的嘛……」狐仙大人的玉莖早已挺立，吐露的汁水讓整個莖身都濕漉漉的，陳立農伸手拔了拔，那尺寸頗為可觀，顏色卻粉嫩可愛的緊，玉莖顫顫巍巍地隨著陳立農的動作晃了晃。

 

狐仙大人羞囧得想伸手捂住自己的陰私部位，嘀咕著，「農農……別玩這個……」

 

「哦？不玩這個，那是想被玩哪裡呢？」陳立農的手指慢慢往下滑了幾分，輕輕地撫著不該出現在雄性身上的小縫，「是這裡嗎？」

 

狐族是有明確的雌雄性別的，而每一代都只會有一隻狐在出生時就同時擁有雌雄性的性徵，代表著圓滿，同時靈力也異常強大。

 

銀狐一族最強大的族長，此時被死死地壓在床上，墨色的床單把狐仙大人映襯得雪白無瑕，在陳立農的眼中，更是淫蕩不已。

 

「嗯？」林彥俊興奮地說不出話來，陳立農戲謔地撥開狐仙大人的陽具，湊過去仔細看了看，狐仙大人沒有陰毛，陽具下的囊袋很小，佔據了原本該是子孫袋位置的是雌性的器官，這小巧的花穴應是比一般女子的花穴要小上幾分，形狀卻極其漂亮，兩瓣玉白的貝肉緊緊合在了一起，只餘一條極細的縫讓人窺探，隱約露出的、帶著水光的玫瑰色誘得人恨不得扒開那閉合的貝肉好好瞧一瞧、肏一肏。

 

「別、別廢話！」林彥俊害羞地別過臉。

 

陳立農伸出舌頭，舔了舔雌穴，「可是阿俊總是不讓我進這裡，我也好想進去喔，」一手伸到床頭的暗屜裡拿出一盒脂膏，挖出一大坨抹在手指上，厚厚地塗了在狐仙大人的花穴，然後再次試探地伸進手指，陳立農慢慢地做著擴張，同時惡劣地問道「阿俊讓我進去嘛，給我生個小狐狸。」

 

「癢……」林彥俊難耐地扭動著，淫液分泌得更快、更多，穴肉也被陳立農的手指捅弄得越來越軟，已經能輕易地容納三根手指的進出。

 

「我正在給寶貝止癢啊……阿俊還在癢嗎？」陳立農加快了手指的進出，狐仙大人的雌穴從沒被開發過，過於緊窒，而他的陽具又太過巨大，如果不擴張好，身下的人恐怕是下不了床了，最終吃苦頭的還是自己。

 

「唔……嗯……」林彥俊狂亂地扭動著腰，「好爽…好舒服……農、農農快點……」

 

陳立農被狐仙大人的坦誠激得差點想就這麼不管不顧地刺進去，用自己的陰莖把平時孤高的狐仙大人肏得再也說不出話來，再也不能發浪。

 

抽出手指，惡狠狠地在狐仙大人的穴口打了兩下，「啊……」狐仙大人的花穴收縮得更劇烈，分泌出更豐沛的淫水來。趁著狐仙大人花穴絞緊的時候，陳立農直接插了四根手指進去，然後在狐仙大人還未反應過來的時候就快速地抽插起來。

 

「啊……」狐仙大人揚起修長的脖頸，被手指抽插得說不出話來，還未來得及吞咽的口水從嘴角滑落，拉出一線色情的銀絲。

 

感覺擴張得差不多了，陳立農退出手指，把自己硬得流淚的陽具抵在花穴的入口，吻住狐仙大人的唇，「寶貝，放鬆，我要進去了……」

 

「嗯……」狐仙大人摟緊身上的男人，和對方交換著彼此的氣息。「啊……痛……」狐仙大人被下身的疼痛拉回了幾分註意力，感受到花穴被男人的堅硬一點點貫穿、一點點填充，十分可憐地望著男人俊美的臉，「農農……好痛……」

 

「寶貝，再忍忍就不疼了，待會就會舒服的，乖……」陳立農嘴上安撫著狐仙大人，手不停地撫弄著狐仙大人的鎖骨、乳尖、腰腹這些敏感地帶，下身卻毫不留情地挺進，頂破了狐仙大人象徵著純潔的薄膜，一點一點刺進狐仙大人的身體。

 

終於完整地進入了，陳立農並沒有急著抽動，而是親吻著狐仙大人的身體，擼動著狐仙大人的玉莖，等到狐仙大人又開始發出愉悅的咕嚕聲，就像是被搔著下巴的小獸，才開始動起來。

 

「啊……好大……好脹……」林彥俊騷浪地淫叫著。

 

陳立農的肉棒整個抽出、整個插入，粗長的性器一次次地破開狐仙大人的花苞，給他帶來極痛苦，又極愉悅的感官享受。隨著肉棒進出帶出的淫水彙聚在兩人的交合處，汁水橫流。

 

陳立農兇悍的性器鞭撻著林彥俊嬌媚的花朵，「寶貝，我肏得你舒服嗎？」花穴內泥濘的甬道，和緊緊吸附著肉棒的穴肉讓陳立農也激動非常， 仿佛有數十張柔軟的口在熱情地吸咬著。

 

「舒服……好舒服……啊…唔……農農……你肏得我好舒服……」林彥俊放浪地呻吟著，他抱緊了在他體內征伐的男人，這一刻所有的歡愉都是由這個男人給予，只要一想到這個他就激動得想要流淚。

 

「寶貝……你裡面也好舒服……把我的肉棒含得好緊……我一動它就纏上來……像只怎麼餵也餵不飽的小妖精……」

 

林彥俊雙腿纏上陳立農的腰，配合著陳立農的撞擊擡腰迎擊，「啊哈……農農……我、我不是小妖精、是狐仙……啊……要被肏熟了……好爽……啊啊……」

 

陳立農拉下林彥俊的雙手和雙腿，托住林彥俊的臀把他翻了個身，讓林彥俊跪爬在床上。

 

體內最敏感的一點被姿勢的突然改變而抵住研磨，林彥俊爽得泄了身，花穴裡噴射出大股淫液，穴肉激動地抽搐著，林彥俊早已不知今夕何夕，「啊……不行了……啊哈……嗚嗚……嗚嗚……」男人的腰力好得驚人，全力攻伐的時候狐仙大人完全跟不上男人的節奏，只能軟軟地趴在床上接受著男人的撞擊。

 

粗長的陽具破開妖媚的穴肉直達狐仙大人身體的最深處，在花穴還未來得及挽留的時候又退出，在花穴還未來得及空虛的時候又整根插入。「啊啊……要破了……要被農農肏破了……啊哈……」狐仙大人半張著嘴淫叫著，完全顧不上從嘴裡流出來的口水幾乎都把臉下的床單濕透了，「好舒服……啊啊……頂到子宮了……唔唔……啊啊……受不了了……太深了……嗚嗚……」

 

林彥俊無意識地掙扎扭動著，似乎承受不了如此激烈的快感，陳立農扭過狐仙大人的臉，看著那沒有焦距的瞳孔和失神的表情，決定還是不要做得太過。刻意收斂了攻勢，陳立農快速地抽插著，終於在狐仙大人玉莖和花穴同時到達了頂點絞緊花穴的時候，他也將自己的陽精射在了狐仙大人的體內。

 

「阿俊要給我生小狐狸唷。」看著爽得昏過去的林彥俊，陳立農開心地抱著他的狐仙大人。

 

//END//


End file.
